The Rise of House Draconis
by The-Guardian-Silent
Summary: Hermione head researcher for the Unspeakables stumbles upon a tightly guarded secret. Time travel does not alter history, it creates an alternate dimension from choices altered. Knowing this what would cause one of the Golden Trio to go back in time? Rewriting and editing! This is an AU story.


The Beginning

Unspeakable Hermione Granger walked all the way through the Ministry continuing on to the lower levels where the Department of mysteries lay. Not that anyone knew she was an Unspeakable. She was lucky that she was considered part of the Golden Trio, a war hero. Without that connection she would have been treated just like anyone other muggle born. After the war, job offers came pouring in and she was able to pick and choose which department she wanted to work in at the Ministry. Not even Ron was offered that.

But when the offer to work as an Unspeakable came she jumped at it. She quickly got lost in the wonders of being Head Researcher in the Unspeakable Department. She was left alone with all the forgotten texts the Researchers were tasked to keep. Even books banned by the Ministry could be found here. No one to tell her she was too young to delve into any topic here. Not even the likes of Umbridge or those like her to keep Hermione Granger from these hidden texts. No Hermione spent years upon years delving into theories and facts of all magic. Yes, Hermione was extremely fortunate that she was considered a hero.

Since the war nothing in the magical society changed for anyone born to muggles. After finishing their required schooling Muggleborns could not find a job that could support one person let alone a whole family. And due to said required schooling they had no means to seek a job out in the muggle world. They never finished school there. So without papers and no way to explain that they been at Hogwarts for the last seven years, heading into the muggle world was next to impossible. That mainly left taking undesirable jobs that paid little and offered no real solution or leaving the Island all together.

Those fortunate enough to have money often left Britain. Most of those would find an easier time in France, Japan, and the United States of all places. At least in those countries the wages were solely based on the skill level of said witch or wizard and not blood status. But Hermione Granger had her nose in texts and paid little attention to the hard times of others…. That is until Harry Potter got passed over as Head Auror for lazy Ronald Weasley of all wizards.

Just because the light won, nothing changed. Anyone considered creatures still had no rights under Ministry law. And if a nation of people such as the Goblins had any semblance of rights it was due to the fear of war. Goblins were largely ignored as a whole while other unlucky groups were openly harassed. This has always been and it will always be.

HD HD HD

Taking the glass of wine Harry hands her, Hermione takes a long hard look at Harry. He never gained much in stature but also never truly left his boyish looks behind. His strong jaw line and piercing green eyes with his black hair made for a striking appearance. Very attractive indeed.

Most women notice his dark looks right away and once they realize that it's Harry Bloody Potter they practically throw themselves at him. Hermione once had a server at an upscale restaurant bluntly tell her that he was going to take Harry from her. She chuckled and told the waiter he could have Harry of course. Harry failed to see the humor in that.

Which made going out in public with him such a chore and why she begged off dinner. Hence drinks at his place. His home was a small apartment in muggle London. Of course the rent was cheaper than any property in the magical community.

"What do you mean Ron is Head Auror?" Hermione hisses out.

"Just what I said, Ron got the position, I didn't," Harry growled out.

"Well why the bloody hell not? I have heard the stories about him Harry. All the smart aurors won't pair with him anymore because he just charges head first into situations. Look at what happened to that poor young auror that died because of him."

"I don't know why Hermione, I thought it would be between myself and Greengrass." The Greengrass he is talking about is Daphane Greengrass. Her family stayed grey during both wars and refused to side with either Dumbledore or Voldermort.

Hermione can tell he's lying when she hears this. Staring hard at him, "Do Not Lie To Me Harry Bloody Potter!" her temper rising. She was in no mood for the normal push and tug when it comes to getting information from Harry, when he doesn't wish to tell her something.

Sighing softly, "ok you're right I'm lying. I just didn't want to hurt you. Hermione, after the war nothing changed. Look around you have you seen any of our muggle born classmates anywhere?" He doesn't give me a chance to reply. "It's because they all either left the country or their condition is so bad that they refuse to show themselves in public. You and I are the only ones with a decent job."

Hermione begins to refute that but then stop as she cannot truly think of the last time she seen any of their classmates he mentioned. Feeling deeply ashamed she realized that she could not dismiss his claims.

"Look, the Minister told me that those in charge would not tolerate a half blood in any real position. You may have your position but think about it, besides me who else knows you have it except for your boss?"

Hermione confided in Harry when she first got the job since she sees him as a brother. Plus she knew he would never tell anyone not even Ron.

"What happened to all the changes that we were promised?" She asked.

"You never followed through."

And with that the blame rests at her feet. Hermione remembered all the laws they had planned to revise or simply abolish. She knew Harry could not have done anything without help and she was not there. Instead Hermione stayed with her precious books.

HD HD HD

Sitting in her living room Hermione contemplated everything Harry brought up feeling deeply ashamed due to her inaction. The day after her dinner with him, she tried to find any of their muggle born classmates. What she found was beyond daunting. The few women that stayed in England all earned their living as prostitutes. As for the males, Hermione didn't find a single one. Not even using the Unspeakable connections.

When the war first ended she had such high hopes and plans. Wanting to be part of the ones leading change and truly unify all of Magical England. Yet, instead feeling like wizardening kind are no better than the muggles in America, with their race inequality stance about civil rights.

Looking around her bland modest home. Yes, she got in her comfort zone and forgotten about the rest. She let down those who needed a voice. Like elves, they were no better than elves in the eyes of so called pure bloods.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

What in the world…looking over quickly she see's Minerva's owl. Quickly going over to the window, to let him in. Standing back to allow him to fly in and land on her shoulder. He does his normal head bump greeting before flying off to land on the owl perch Hermione had installed just for him. After the war Hermione kept up a weekly correspondence with Minerva. Visiting Minerva in her Scottish home once a year during the summer as well. Often staying for weeks at a time.

Setting out his treats and water before taking the letter off his leg. She gets comfortable once more on the sofa. Without bothering to read the envelope she hurriedly opens it. Hermione knew Minerva was not feeling well and was anxious to hear what the healer said. She finally had gotten her to promise to see to a healer last week. Madam Promprey passed away two years ago and Minerva never took to the new Hogwarts healer. Noticing right away that the letter was not her handwriting. She has taken ill and healer Danvers does not believe she has much time.

Without a thought Hermione grabs her emergency port key and vanish from the loft. After all the trouble her and the boys got up to on our hunt for that mad man's horcruxes she thought it prudent to always carry a few emergency port keys. This one in particular is keyed to McGonagall Manor, the summer home of Minerva.

Hermione appeared at Minerva's home. Rushing to Minerva's side taking no notice of the healer standing by Minerva's bed. Hermione takes in her weaken state. She looks pale and her once full cheeks gaunt. "Oh Minerva why didn't you tell me how bad you were. I would have come sooner."

Hermione can barely hear her as she wheezes out her answer, "I didn't want to worry you lass." She watches helplessly as Minerva struggles to breathe. "Have done" ….wheeze "you wrong."

Unable to fight her tears at seeing this great woman so frail. "Shh save your strength, don't try to talk. Whatever it is I forgive you," Hermione whispers to her. Thinking that she just needed forgiveness to allow her to pass peacefully.

"No, no lass…wheeze…you da na….wheeze…understand. Tippy" she whispers calling her elf to her.

The little elf pops near her. Her eyes full of tears for her Mistress. "Oh Miss Kitty Cat must'n speak I's can tell Miss NeNe what's needed."

"I ….wheeze…lass" and with that the great Minerva McGonagall was no more. Hermione broke down laying her head upon Minerva's chest. She grieved for the only true Mother she had known.

A week after Minerva's funeral Hermione finally read her letter.

My Dearest Hermione,

I have selfishly put this off as long as I can. You have just left from your yearly visit. I did not have the heart to tell you this would likely be our last time together. I wanted you to have fond memories of our last days together. If I told you about my illness it would have hung over us the entirety of your visit.

I have to ask forgiveness my dearest. I allowed an old man's narrow-mindedness to get in the way of your happiness. Your true name is not Hermione Jane Granger. You were born Hermione Morgana Draconis.

During the first war your father was a true political leader that was actively working to unite all magical Britain with the full support of the Grey faction. However both the Light and Dark opposed his ideals. Albus was sure he was another Dark Lord on the rise. And the Dark did not want equality for those considered creatures and muggle-borns. When your parents were murdered Albus sent you away claiming that it was what your father wanted. A life safe from war.

I never questioned his decision even after you got to Hogwarts. Honestly, I would have never questioned him, that is until I found his journals hidden in my headmistress office. I am appalled that I willing followed one Albus Dumbledore. I cannot express the injustice I help caused you. You will read for yourself what I found out but I caution you. At the moment the way the laws stands, all the ones Albus helped put in place, you forfeited your rights to all of House Draconis simply by not doing an inheritance test at the Ministry before your acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

I will have Tippy give this letter and his journals to you after I pass. I could not bare to see you disappointed in me.

P.S.

I included a little something I think you could use.

Love,

Minerva McGonagall

Feeing shocked of what she had just read, unable to comprehend what she read. Looking over to the small stack of journals She almost over looked a small box picking it up and opening it seeing a gold glint. Her heart jumps in her throat. Minerva's time turner. The last one in existence.

She has studied time travel during her research as an Unspeakable. It is a tightly guarded secret that time travel does not alter the travelers original time line. No, it creates a nexus point. A nexus point is the moment when an alternate dimension is created from the choices altered.

For example, when Hermione and Harry went back in third year to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak, a hippogriff, they created another dimension moving forward in what they thought was the original time line but really a new time line. Instead in the original time line or dimension if you will neither Sirius nor Buckbeak was saved.

With thoughts of time travel floating in her head Hermione begins reading the first journal. Determined to read them all.

HD HD HD

After months of researching and verifying all of Albus Dumbledore's deeds. Hermione has come to the terrifying conclusion that there were no heroes in the first war. Now she truly understands Minerva's cryptic plea of forgiveness. She thinks if she was standing before her right this moment she would crucio Minerva for following his greater good plan. As for Dumbledore he would be lucky if she killed him after she let loose all the torture techniques she know from the forbidden texts. It was not the dark faction as we were all led to believe that pushed the so called purity laws. It was all part of the joint goals of Grindelwald and Dumbledore before Dumbledore's sister's death.

Dumbledore saw what Tom was while he was attending Hogwarts and did nothing about it. He admitted to having opportunities at stopping Tom before he graduated. Thanks to his time with Grindelwald he knew the moment Tom created his first Horcrux. And He Did Nothing!

Oh but the absolute worst betrayal was the prophesy. The prophesy was a fake that he fabricated himself. With the aid of his best friend Mad-Eye he placed it in the hall of Prophesies. And the how was simple, Mad-Eye was the Head Unspeakable before his injuries and only Albus Dumbledore knew. As the Head he had unlimited access to everything.

Albus knew his side was loosing. He needed the Grey Faction and had my father Lord Draconis killed. He blamed the death on the Dark side, which was swallowed hook line and sinker by both the light and grey sides due to my father's creature stance. But he still needed a rallying point and chose the Potters before they even conceived. He had Minerva unknowingly slip both James and Lily Potter a very powerful fertility potion. He always planned for James and Lily to die to gain the Potter money. Which led to his meddling with the laws. He needed a way to legally take ownership of the vaults. By suppressing the wills of both James and Lily there was little anyone could do in preventing Albus's treachery once all the purity laws were passed.

Knowing all this Hermione decided to take the inheritance test anyway. Part of her had hoped this was all a bad dream. That her belief in Albus Dumbledore was not misplaced. She wanted to believe even for a moment that these journals was forgeries. Hermione wanted the people she entrusted to be who she thought they were.

Looking down at the last known time turner. She wonders if what she's about to do is wise. Going back in time will not change her history or this time line. But going back in time will fuck up all of Dumbledore's plans in the new timeline… A slow smile graces her lips…He won't see her coming.

HD HD HD

"Cheer up Harry, it can't be all bad now," George said to Harry. "I'm sure if you just apologize for whatever you said to her she will forgive you."

"I'm not so sure George we really had a big row this time."

"Oh rubbish Harry, Hermione will forgive you anything. Just man up chum and go talk to her."

"I would go to her home and confront her but I cannot remember the location."

Harry knows George is right but each time he tries to catch her at work she's always too busy or he just misses her. He tried sending her an owl but it just sits like she is under a fidelius charm. He didn't think she would be this upset with him. He really didn't mean to lay all the blame on her but she promised to make all these changes and he is rubbish at politics.

"Harry just go to her job and corner her. She will have to listen to you apologize, at least this way if she is really mad she won't curse you in front of witnesses. She can only hex you." Harry glares at him for reminding him of her temper once again.

He has been getting the feeling that there is more to her recent behavior. Thinking she is avoiding him but without looking her in the face he will not be able to tell. She cannot withhold anything from him.

HD HD HD

Thanks to our numerous times of breaking into the Ministry each and every Ministry personnel must pass through the employee entrance while all visitors are restricted to the public entrance. Each entrance has wards set that will re-direct anyone using polyjuice to a holding cell for questioning. No person not even the Minister himself can bypass this rule. So knowing this Harry arrived at 5am just incase she stayed late and was now just leaving. If she was not already at the Ministry, than she will arrive shortly. If she was working on something big Hermione always began her day early and stayed late.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" taking George's advice and he decided to confront Hermione at the Ministry entrance.

"I needed to talk to you," he watches her as shoulders tense; now he is sure she's up to something. "You've been avoiding me, why?"

Hermione tries to discreetly look to see if they've drawn an audience. Picking up on her nervousness but not understanding why he can tell she is debating something. "Harry I need for you to go to my home and read something for me." It's at this time it dawns on him why he does not remember where she lives. She leans close and whispers her address, confirming his suspicion about her being under fidelius. "I need you to read a journal, do not question me on this Harry. The specific entry I need to you to see is in journal number five. You need to read that journal in it's entirety. I will be home around five to answer any questions and tell you what I plan to do about it." He just slowly nod in understanding.

"Do not leave my place for anything Harry, I am entrusting you with more than just our lives on this."

Whatever is going on he knows it's big, he doesn't even stop to think before answering. "Ok I will go there now." She doesn't spare him another glance as she walks past him.

It's been eight hours since Harry spoke with Hermione. It's been two hours since he read that man's version of a greater good. It's been only one hour since he realized that he was not supposed to exist.

He knew his father and his friends were jackasses courtesy of accidentally seeing Snape's memories but Harry thought he was just a bully. He never could have been prepared for how wrong he was. Reading the Headmaster's journals he realized that his father, Sirius, and Remus were something far worse. His god-father made the Malfoy's of our time look tame. To think that he fathered so many children while in school, having all the pregnancies terminated except one, a pureblood Ravenclaw that he raped. This was the only action that seemed to have disgusted the Headmaster. The rape of a prominent pureblood was apparently too much.

Sirius went to the Headmaster in hopes of hiding his "blunder." Before the Headmaster agreed he wanted an unbreakable vow from Sirius to follow and support Albus. Somehow the girl's pregnancy was hidden from her and to prevent the head of house from finding out a blood ritual was performed between an unsuspecting male muggle born and the unborn. Then to seal the deal he gave both a love potion and a strong lust potion ensuring they have a sexual encounter.

Harry didn't think he has ever been so sick in his life.

HD HD HD

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME?" He shouted at Hermione once she walked in. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOW?" he didn't think she would ever keep anything from him.

"Harry, I promise, I just found out myself." He watches her eyes turn furious. "I found out after that woman's funeral." Continuing to watch her as she disappears into her bedroom. A moment later she comes out holding a piece of parchment. "Here this will explain how I came to have the journals." He holds his tongue and just takes it from her. Quickly reading over the letter from McGonagall. Shock was an understatement.

He simply looks at her, he can tell what her plan is, but voices it anyway needing confirmation. "You plan to go back to my parents time."

"Yes."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just like that? No, questions asked? No, telling me to leave the past alone?"

"What good would any of that do?" Looking down at the letter Harry whisper, "I wasn't even supposed to be…. I was never supposed to have been born. And if he really faked the prophecy I don't think I was supposed to win against Tom. I think I was supposed to have died and his death was never part of the greater good plan." He looks up into her eyes, "Tell me I'm wrong? I know you have had to read all of the journals and not just the one."

The anger drains from her eyes replaced with sadness, Harry doesn't need more confirmation than that but she gives it anyway. "Yes, your right. You were never supposed to beat Riddle."

Harry cannot keep it together any longer, and for the first time since they been in school he breaks down.

HD HD HD

It's been three weeks since he confronted Hermione. That night she confided in him all she knew from the journals and what she could find in the Unspeakable library. Together they refined her plan to include him.

While explaining how time travel really works it dawns on him quickly that he would be stuck here in this dimension after she jumps to the other. Staying here in this shit hole was not something he wanted. He begged her to let him come with her but she refused.

"Harry for the last time NO!"

"But why not, you can't do everything you plan alone you are going to need help."

"Absolutely not, you look like a dead ringer for James Potter, Harry. We cannot explain that away."

"So what, we could use polyjuice to change my appearance."

"NO!" she shouted.

"BUT WHY NOT?" he shouted back.

"Harry, Albus used time turners to achieve his vision. He is very familiar with them. If you show up out of thin air looking like James even with some made up history it won't be long before he figures out that you're from a different time line. I can't risk it Harry, I'm sorry."

He can feel the tears behind his eyes at hearing this. "Then send me to the first jump point. Let me set up House Draconis for you." Before she can tell him no he hurries with his plan. "You said it yourself, you have too much to do even with a time turner."

"I'm listening." At her response he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"It's simple really, to truly set up the House as you want you were going to use polyjuice and use my form to do all the work. The problem I see and you had to have seen was aging. You will either far exceed your target age by staying and setting up your House or run the risk of not having the resources you will need to fight both Albus and Tom. We don't know any spells that can permanently de-age you. You need me."

He can tell she is thinking over what he said. "Alright but you need to do everything I say, no cutting corners, no Harry knows best plans. Do you understand?"  
Finally, "yes I will do whatever you tell me."

The plan at that point changed drastically. But first they still needed to find a way to the past that would not burn out our only time turner.

HD HD HD

The solution to the time turner problem was rather ingenious. Thinking on how I wanted to take Albus's time tavel ability away I asked why couldn't we jump first to a few years before 1978 and simply steal a few of the Ministry's time turners. Due to Dumbledore detailing of Madeye's movements we know how each and every time he disabled the security measures of the Ministry. We have a perfect record of each time the Ministry wards were down thanks to those journals. So there will be no records of us being there. We will just jump to one of those points first and if we are lucky we will have time to perform the time ritual we found.

I pointed out that if we could somehow take all the time turners in the new dimension Albus would be handicapped. I asked if it was possible to make all time turners save the one we had in our possession inoperative. I was thinking that if we could do this we could save a lot of lives from the grief that Albus planned for them.

"That's ingenious Harry. We will make two jumps!" It was decided we would jump first to 1976.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione whispered to me as we walked through the Ministry.

"Nothing could make me change my mind about this," I whisper back.

After Hermione agreed to have me come to the first jump point with her she allowed me to read the rest of the journals. The journals were very revealing.

To start our plan we needed the resources of the Unspeakable Library. The plan was simple. We will make our first jump from inside the Library taking everything inside. Knowing for certain we could disable the wards thanks largely to the journals we knew we could clean out the entire room before anyone was wiser. And to make sure no one would stop us, we are making this jump right under Ron's watch since he's on duty right now.

Ron may be a strategic genius but he's still not very bright.

We reached the target area without incident. Hermione's research habits guaranteed us at least three un-interrupted hours. We loaded all of the books into the trunks we brought with us. We shrank nine trunks, loaded them into the tenth and then shrunk that one. To get around the wards Hermione sent herself a package by owl. The trunk was inside the package. This made it easier to sneak so many inside. Since she is an Unspeakable she would be keyed to the wards in the library which meant she would be responsible for dismantling them. I will have to place all the runes that she already carved in stone in their correct order. I'm simply rubbish at runes.

I just finished my part and I can feel the wards drop. I repeat the phrase that Hermione had me practice for the better part of the week. By saying this phrase I activate the runes.

For a moment I panic as I don't feel the magic begin. But wait, there I see it a faint glow until it becomes so bright that I had to close my eyes or I would have gone blind. I feel the familiar tug of my navel as if a portkey has been activated. One moment I'm standing then the next I find myself laying on the ground with Hermione standing over me. God I really hate port travel.

"Are you ok?" I can hear the concern in her voice. If something happened to either of us at this point our goals will fail.

I sit-up, "Yeah, just hate travelling this way."

"Ok I am not sure how much time we have but the Ministry wards are down."

"We made it to 1976?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"It appears so. I need you to set the ward stones for our final jump while I go get the time turners."

I quickly get up off the floor and begin my task. I know once she accomplishes her mission we will have only moments to make our jump before the time spell activates. She really planned hard for this jump. She knows that we cannot risk a jump in the same room that houses the time turners. With our luck we would be trapped in limbo, her best guest being that we would be aware of everything but unable to interact with anyone.

Hermione's POV

I quickly leave Harry to his task while I head in the direction of where the time turners are kept. Pulling my hood further down I make my way past the night patrol un-harassed. As an Unspeakable it is expected that I would not have any features on display. Not even telling of my sex.  
I quickly enlarged the trunk that I warded just for this purpose. Giving myself a time limit of only five minutes I gently take as many time turners as I dare. I grab all that I can in that time frame. Once I am done, I shrink the trunk once more and put it in my pocket. I leave as quietly as I entered leaving behind one runic stone.

This one was different from the ones Harry has. I was able to combine a few runic spells to create a delayed bomb. The best part of this, is the fact that it is designed to become active once the stones inside activate, it will start the countdown on this one. Once we make our jump this stone will release its hidden time spell that will affect all time turners presently in the world. Unless properly shielded every single time turner will become nothing more than dead relics.

Making my way back to the Unspeakable Department a bright flash of light followed by a deafening sound could be heard. Oh no, I know I shouldn't but I run towards Harry's last position knowing it will be pointless.

Harry's POV

I have just finished setting the last stone in place when the door opens. Looking over expecting to see Hermione I am shocked when I see someone much taller. I try to make out his features but I realize he's wearing a mask. What in the bloody hell? Not thinking twice I run and tackle what I assume is a guy. I quickly find myself outmatched. This guy is a bawler, I don't have a hope in hell in beating him and I can't use magic for fear of getting into a duel and a stray spell hitting one of the stones, damaging it.

Ducking a punch to the face I get in a lucky punch of my own. I am quickly pinned. My airway is slowly being crushed. Black spots begin to cloud my vision. Oh god, I don't want to die like this.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" someone shouts. "Get up slowly and show me your hands."

My attacker grunts but slowly lets me go. Coughing as I try to breathe in as much air as I can handle. Looking over at who spoke I see what I assume is an Unspeakble. Oh come on when can I catch a break. I noticed the Unspeakable is standing much closer than I thought with his wand drawn on the both of us. By the tension of my attacker I can tell he has no intention of surrendering. I think the Unspeakable picked up on this as well.

My attacker must have a quick release wand holster on his arm because just as quickly I realized he was not going to give himself up, he was firing spells.

Well damn. My last thought before the time runes activated.

"Ugh, what hit me?" I am on my back with a massive headache. I open my eyes to the brightness of the sun, wait the sun? I take in my surroundings. Getting my bearings I slowly get up. There is nothing around me. I can see both my attacker and the Unspeakable fist fighting in a clearing a little ways from me. I am not sure what happened to their wands. I am not even sure how long I was out.

Someone makes a strange noise drawing my attention back to their fight. The Unspeakable falls sideways. From here I cannot see what the attacker did to him.

The attacker walks over and picks up what appears to be his wand and turns to me. I watch as he takes off his mask. "Ron!?" How? "Why did you attack me, Ron!?" I shouted. I don't understand what happened, is he under the Imperio curse? He has to be. It slowly dawns on me that we walked right into a trapped. Who ever is controlling him?

"I have always hated you Potter." Ron sneered, "Did you really think your and Hermione's movements weren't being monitored Potter? Who do you think gave that mud-blood her job? As I struggled to piece it together he must have seen the confusion on my face because he taunts me. "It's ok, unlike me; I know you're not really that bright Potter. And before you ask, no I am not being controlled. Think about it, by traveling so far back into time how could I be still controlled if I was."

The implications finally dawn on me.

"That's it Potter, it was me. I've been the Head Unspeakable for years now."

I cast a curse at him, but this Ron is unlike the one I practiced with in the past. This Ron was ruthless and extremely good. How the hell did he hide his skill for so long? As we trade spells I panic, I am not sure I can beat him. I take cover but I quickly see it was a mistake. My last ever thought was Hermione.

Unknown Unspeaker POV

I come to just in time to see the bastard I was fighting kill the other guy. I don't even give him time to turn around before I send out a wandless stunner. I will get to the bottom of this.

Quickly I use my magic to call my wand to me. I secure my suspect. I search him not finding much on him, I relieve him of everything and strip him to his shorts. After my dealing with Death Eaters I don't take any chances. Hopefully if he does have a portkey on his person I have it now.

Next, I search the dead guy. What I found was one shrunken trunk. I enlarge it and what I find is a treasure trove of other trunks. I search them all. Great Merlin, I recognize these books but how does he have them. These are the exact books from my Family Library. How in the bloody hell did he get them?

I run a heredity spell on him but that comes back negative. I cast kronos, a time and date checker. I don't believe it and I run it again and again but each time it's telling me that I am in the past but not just any time period. I am in the year of my House being founded.

Using family magic I flash to what Castle Greystone should be. I slowly turn in a circle but no Castle appeared before me.

In my desperation I search every nook and cranny of each trunk. I even strip the dead guy. No time turner. Blood pounds in my ears, I cannot hear anything. This cannot be happening. Time Turners won't be invented for another two hundred years. I have no way home and even if I did have a time turner, I am already in another dimension. I can never return home.

HD HD HD

Once I am satisfied that he won't get away I wake him up so I can question him.

"Who are you?" He doesn't answer just glares murderously at me. "Ok why did you kill that guy?" again he doesn't answer. "Look, your really pissing me off." I stare him in the eyes and I can feel him trying to enter my mind. With some effort I keep him out.

I guess he is going to try a new tactic because he speaks. "Look I can't tell you anything because it could mess up the time line, but just know Alpha Delta Phoenix."

That last part stops me. It's a known Unspeakable call sign used to identify another Unspeakable when one of us is out of own dimension. So with that I know this guy is not from my dimension. Normally I am supposed to let him go to jump back to his own altered time-line with no questions asked. BLOODY HELL!

He continues talking, "Look with one of my targets down. I need to stop the other fugitive." He must not realize how far we come. "Hermione the other fugitive I have to stop her."

"Hermione" I whispered

And just like that I was reliving the worse day of my life.

I heard myself speaking in a far away voice, "Two months ago I was expecting my first child with my wife. We didn't really love each other. Ours was an arranged marriage between our fathers. But we got along fine and had a happy life. We had been married for five years, trying over and over again before finally our miracle happened.

Shelia, my wife told me that day she was going to go shopping for the baby in Diagon Alley but was concerned with the recent attacks. Being an Unspeakable I was privy to all the details of the attacks. Confident that the attacks were only against muggle-borns and never against pure bloods, I assured her that it would be safe. She was still hesitant so I offered to go with her. We went.

That day…that blasted day I lost all I cared about. The attack was swift and well coordinated. You see I was a little distracted we have been talking about names if it was a boy or girl you know. I wanted a little lad desperately but not Shelia, she wanted a little girl. I remember her smiling and telling me she had just thought of the perfect name for a girl… What I asked her, Hermione Morgana she replied. Than she held up a little pink blanket…

Time slowed, heart beat, she smiled, heart beat, she looked confused, heart beat, she blinked, heart beat, blood spilled out of her mouth, heart beat, I was holding her in my arms, heart beat, she coughed her blood on my face, heart beat, I screamed for help, heart beat, then it was over."

I hug myself tight, rocking back and fourth reliving it over and over.

"Hermione," he whimpers. My attention snaps back to him.

"Are you a fucking Death Eater?!" I scream in his face not caring how insane I may look.

"No," he whimpers out.

I lean in close and whisper in his ear, "I don't fucking believe you. And I don't really care." Than I shred his mind the most painful way I know how and take everything from him.

Every. Last. Thing.

HD HD HD

Five years Later, 1112AD

It was not easy but I Founded House Draconis on one of the known islands from my time. I chose a series of close knit islands that were harvested for all of its minerals and left devastated. The biggest of the Islands houses Castle Greystroke then became the Familiar home to all future generations.

I spent my time split between starting up the House and reading all the journals I found. All of the journals belong to Chief Warlock Albus Dumble save for one. That one is the Family Journal of House Black. It really should not be possible for the journal to leave the Family Manor. I decided to keep the other guy alive and imprisoned him on one of the smaller Islands. By keeping him alive I was able to find out a wealth of information. I had to break him to do it but it was very much worth it. The guy he killed was Harry Potter the future savior of Magical Britain. After reviewing all of his memories and comparing it to the journals I found a few things of interest.

The woman he knew as Hermione Granger is really my daughter or another version of her. With time travel being involved I should not have been shocked. Once I read that Albus orchestrated my death in his time-line, I was pissed. Yet, when I found out that he bound my daughter's magic and brought about the downfall of my house, I was enraged. So much so, that I nearly killed my prisoner when I tore through his mind.

My magic crackled and for a moment I truly thought it was alive. My rage knew no bounds and without a true target I tore through my prisoners mind. What the fuck is this?

He has kept them under surveillance since the war. Watching, ensuring that he knew every step of their plan. Now I know what my daughter plans to do. Knowing what Hermione is planning I decide to carry out all of her plans and a few of my own as well.

Her supposed best friend Ron was a sleeper agent. Basically the personality that Hermione knew is not real. It's a fake personality created to keep anyone from finding out what he's up to. This also allows for someone to be under veritaserum, otherwise known as truth serum, and tell a lie. The fake personality will not be aware of the actions of the true personality.

This was something that I know for a fact that Alastor created and perfected. Being an Unspeakable myself, it is normal to create a temporary personality when working deep undercover. Ron was always a sleeper agent, hand picked due to his friendship with the Potter boy. Alastor wanted a right hand man that he could trust with anything. What better way then to create one?

HD HD HD

I made sure our House had a positive reputation of being Dragon Tamers, thus the name of the House. Being Parseltongue taming a dragon was much easier than most thought. Plus, it doesn't hurt that at this time most people do not fear them. People do not try to engage with them without a tamer nearby. I did not know that the dragons were so intelligent and naturally docile. It was at one of my jobs that I also met my wife.  
I was being asked to request the dragon living near by if it would not eat the livestock. The young dragon told me it was just curious and wanted to just speak with the sheep. He wanted to know if they got terribly hot. The farmer didn't believe me and thought I was just being daft.

"I swear to you sir that is indeed what he said." I have been trying to calm the farmer down.

"I don't believe you and I don't think you're a real tamer. He clearly wants to eat my sheep." The Farmer bolstered. "If you're really a Tamer then I want him off my lands."

Before I could reply a beautiful woman with untamable curly brown hair with the warmest golden eyes I have ever seen replied on my behalf ," Father, do be reasonable. Besides Tamer?"

"Draconis, Lord Andrian Draconis." I reply.

"Is telling the truth. I heard the dragon's reply myself."

That day was the beginning of dragons nesting on the Islands surrounding my home. It was also the day I met my wife, Alyia.

HD HD HD

1122 AD

"Alyia, what is it that troubles you so?"

Over the last ten years Alyia has not only become the love of my life but also my best friend. I shared everything about my past with her as well as showing her the journals and the books.

"It's something in the journals you showed me that has been bothering me dear love." I wait for her to continue. "I think that by them making the jump back to 1976 it might have thankfully prevented Sirius Black from raping his own cousin."

"Wait, what?!"

"Love it's all there in both the Black family journals and Dumbeldore's Journals." She points out what I failed to see in the Black Family Journals. There is an accounting of Andromeda's withdrawn behavior in 1977 and months later she runs off with a muggleborn professing her love for him and how far along she was in pregnancy. When you compare Dumbeldore's Journal with the Black Family Journal it's clear what was done and that the current Lord Black knew it.

Before I had not planned to involve the Black Family in our schemes but this changes everything.

Since I had to wait years before I could meet with any one from House Evans with Alyia's help I decided to try to set in motion a plan for Hermione to control House Black.

Hermione, I hope she will be ok. I found out from the Black Library when the first Black Lord will come into existence. And I plan to be there.

HD HD HD

Chapter 2, Lily

Walking down the corridor from her last class of the day and not really paying attention to her surroundings Lily Evans did not see the ever annoying James Potter until it was too late.

She and James have been at the same school together for the past seven years. Unfortunately in the same house as well. In the last two years he has done everything short of clubbing her over the head like a caveman and dragging her off to date him. His clothing is always rumpled. His shirt is never tucked in. And his tie rarely tied. Not to mention he spends all his free time goofing around. And what is going on with that messy hair. Does he think it's cute?

On the best of days he's an annoying brat. On the worse of days he is a complete bully. The so called pranks he and his friends play are outright criminal. If those same pranks were played in the muggle world they would find themselves fined, facing community service, or jailed depending on age. And the only one of the group that would get the community service, would be their friend Peter Pettigrew due to his age. She noticed that most of the older students in other houses travel in pairs while the younger ones travel in no less then packs of four. Even those that may not have many friends find a group to walk the halls with.

But they take it too far when it comes to pulling a prank on anyone who is a Slytherin. Lily's best friend Severus Snape, the boy she went to school with before Hogwarts, belongs to the Slytherin House. And because she refuse to give up her friendship with him James and his cousin Sirius have made Severus's life here hell. From the never-ending name calling to almost having him killed by that filthy werewolf Remus Lupin. It is why she despises James and Sirius more than any one else. Oh yes, Sev showed Lily what happened that night Sirius and James tricked him. They are worse than a rapid pack of dogs that needs to be put down.

James tugs on her arm to catch her attention. "Lily, there you are. I been looking everywhere for you." James says to her once she's looking at him. He gives her what he thinks is a charming smile.

Really not in the mood to deal with him, "what is it James?" not bothering to mask her annoyance with him.

He frowns slightly catching her annoyed tone. "The last Hogs Meade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? I know you been studying nonstop for your N.E.W.T.S but even you need a break."

"James Potter just because your rich and do not need to work does not mean that the rest of us have that luxury," Lily snaps at him.

"But Lily Flower," smiling once more at her he leans closer, "once you agree to be my wife you will be too busy raising our kids for a job anyway."

And it is at times like this that Lily is beyond grateful that her father would never agree to her marrying someone like James Potter. "James, do you want to know why I will never go out with you? You have treated my best friend the man I consider a brother like a vile vermin that needs to be put done."

James cries out, "Lily that's not fair, he's a bloody snake!"

"You have not once tried to get to know him in the entire time we've been here!"

"He's a greasy git Lily. They are all dark. It's not my fault that Snivellus"

Not letting him continue, "Stop calling him that disgusting name! You have been nothing more than a bully these past seven years not just to him and that house but to all the houses. Always you and your friends ganging up on him and anyone else that happen to be alone. Tell me James does it make you feel good knowing that no other house wants you or your friends around? And what I do not understand is how you got into the house of Gryffindor. You are no better than a coward." With that she stormed off.

HD HD HD

Since Liliy's confrontation with James, he has mercifully left her alone. The most that he's done is stare. Of course that has made her worry for Sev more. She knew that James and his pack of miscreants will soon launch their attack. Everyone leaves on the train in two days and it will be either tonight or tomorrow that they will do their best to do top anything they have done in the past to Sev and that frightens her. They already tried to kill Sev last fall.

This is the reason Lily was at Professor McGonagall's office. "Professor McGonagall may I speak with you please?"

"Yes, come in Lily," the Professor warmly greets out.

Lily takes a moment to look at the Professor. She's not sure if anyone has ever looked so pleased as Professor McGonagall does in this moment.

"I am so happy that all of my Gryffindors will be graduating." Ahh she must be ecstatic to finally be rid of Sirius Black. "Tell me Lily have you decided on what career path you will pursue?"

And just like that Liliy's mood sours. Every job and apprenticeship position she applied for sent back a standard rejection letter stating that she was not what they needed at this time or the position was already filled. Lily was not the only one either who received such rejection letters either. It would appear that every seventh year muggle-born received something along those lines also. Really not wanting to have this discussion Lily tries to gloss over it.

"Not at this time professor I am still seeing what's out there." The moment she said that Lily knew the Professor saw right through her. Seeing the disappointment in the Professor's eyes confirmed it.

"Oh Lass."

No longer able to keep the hurt away, tears filled Lily's eyes. "Why Professor? I am better than most of those that got jobs offer. What did I do wrong?"

Minerva got up and walked around her desk, pulling Lily into her arms, holding her as Lily breaks down.

"I have no idea what I will do," sobbed Lily.

"Oh my darling girl, it will be ok." Hearing her say that only serves to anger Lily.

Pulling away from her I sob out, "How will it be it be ok?! I cannot get a job as a witch! I won't be able to find a job in the muggle world because I didn't finish my schooling there! The only options left to me is agreeing to marry some pompous idiot I don't love or being some maid in the muggle world." Pausing before she whispers out, "Or to lie on my back for a few sickles if I'm lucky."

Lily can see the color drain from the Professor's face as the implications of the ugly truth dawn on her.

"Lass, that ain't the truth. Things will change for the better you will see."

Angrily whipping away her tears, Lily was no longer in the mood to hear Professor McGonagall's platitudes. "How can you say that Professor?! It's true and you know it. Thanks to you and your lies this world has trapped those like me into an impossible situation." Looking up at the ceiling Lily lets out a bitter laugh, "I wish I would have known what was waiting for me when you came to my door all those years ago." Looking at Professor McGonagall with all the hurt and venom she fells. "I would have never let you in."

HD HD HD

It's been six months since that dreadful day with Professor McGonagall. The first three months have been a true eye opener. Lily found out that the muggle borns pay twice of what any non-muggle borns pay to attend Hogwarts. Thankfully that is not true in countries like Japan and America. In those two countries it is a sliding scale where the wealthy pay more to help carry the cost of those who could not ordinarily attend school. This way every child can concentrate on his or her lessons without worrying about the cost. This gives the country a better and talented work force to progress and achieve success. And all are given the very best in education.

Not like here where the poor do not attend school if they are from a magical family. They have to depend on their parents to teach them. And if you're a poor muggle born without any means to pay for schooling than your magic is bound along with a memory wipe courtesy of the Ministry. Leaving you none the wiser of the whole encounter.

Which leads to her decision of leaving Great Britain. Once Lily realized that she would never be welcomed into any of the coveted positions held in Britain she decided to save whatever she could get and leave the country. Lily heard how most other countries hire completely on skill and not on blood status such as here.

She found a job working in the magical law offices of Tonks and Tonks as a researcher. She wishes she could say things got better but they truly did not. Between the low pay, her rat infested apartment, and that creep Ted she didn't know what was worse.

Her apartment was located in the worse of the worse area of muggle London. Most service repair workers do not come here anymore due to fear of the gangs. If it wasn't for her magic she would not leave her apartment for fear of rape.

Trying to keep food in the apartment was little more than a game she played with the rats she lived with it. Lily would bring food home they eat it before she even wake for the next day. But since she got paid so low she cannot afford to move.

Ted Tonks is so creepy with his leering that he makes James Potter seem like a perfect gentleman. Plus James never once tried to press up against her or touched her inappropriately. She had no one she could really turn to. Needing this job more than anything she bites her tongue and bares it. Whenever she can she makes sure to never be alone with him. She has even refused extra hours that she so desperately needed to avoid spending time with him. Which is why leaving the country seems impossible for muggle born women.

Her parents helped where they could but putting Lily through Hogwarts emptied out any savings they had. Not to mention that what little extra they do have goes to her sister who is currently attending med school. They wanted Lily to stay with them but she could not afford the daily commute. Lily could not put in a Floo at their home because it is not considered a magical home. She could not afford the cost of a portkey seeing those often have only a one-time use. Traveling so far by apparition carries a high risk of splinching. Adding how tired she is when getting done with work that is a no to that idea. Which leaves flying. Since it's illegal to show muggles magic, flying is out, not like she cares for that method anyway.

Severus out of all of her classmates was lucky. He got an apprenticeship position in what he loves most, Potions. His position came with room and board. It's because of him she was able to get out of her bad situation.

During the first three months she saw Severus only once. She knew how happy and busy he was with his new position. Plus she didn't wish for him to worry so any letters she wrote to him she kept to light topics. Apparently he kept tabs on her and was just waiting for her to come to him. Once he realized that she was going to be stubborn about it, he took matters into his own hands. First making her see the state she was living in then insisting she move in with him until she either found a better job or saved up enough to start anew in another country.

"You are coming with me you foolish girl," Severus says as he barges into Lily's little room. "This place is not fit for even a mouse to live," he sneers. And without sparing her a second glance he pulls out his wand and proceeds to pack up all of her clothes. "Is there anything else here that cannot be replaced or you value?"

In shock Lily just mumbled out a quick "no." And for the second time in three months she cries, but these aren't tears of despair but tears of relief. Finally, finally she has someone in my corner.

We had our share of ups and downs living together but we eventually worked out a system. I have a better and safe place to call home and in exchange I make sure he takes better care of himself. When he's busy creating potions he often forgets to eat, shower, or even change clothing. Knowing how tiring and time consuming his work is I make sure I take the couch so he can get a real nights rest.

Living with Sev also provided me with a boon I do not think I could ever repay. While staying with Sev I took it upon myself to make sure I did any cleaning that needed to be done in the work room they brew in. It was one of these times while I was cleaning that I noticed a charms formula written down on parchment was incorrect. If left as it is it would cause a small explosion and in a brewing room that could have catastrophic consequences. Not seeing Sev around I brought up my concerns to Potion Master Streff.

At first he did not put much stock in my calculations. However on this particular day Charm Mistress Hena was visiting and looked over my findings. She asked me what brought me to my conclusion. Once I told her what I thought, she asked me to prove the formula. That day was the day I was finally able to tell Ted Creeper Tonks to sod off because she offered to apprentice me.

It's been three months since I began my apprenticeship and six months since I spoke with professor McGonagall, now who do I run into? Non other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself as I'm out gathering supplies in Diagon Alley.

"My dear Lily it is a pleasure seeing you again." I relax as I look into the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. "Congratulations my dear on your apprenticeship."

"Hello Professor, how are you?" offering a warm smile to him.

"I am doing splendid my dear, just splendid." Again I can't help but relax further. I didn't know what to make of my calm state. "I'm so pleased to have run into you my dear. I wanted to extend an invitation to you. I have been watching the troubles happenings in our world and it greatly concerns me. I noticed that the Ministry is not quite doing enough to stop this threat. I cannot get into more details here but if you are free I am meeting with a few others in a few days time to discuss this problem."

"That's sounds interesting professor I would like to hear more," I hear myself agreeing to meeting with him. When I later think about this conversation I wonder if the professor performed some kind of compulsion on me. But for now I do not notice and do not think about how odd it is that I quickly agreed.

And that's how I found myself at my first Order of the Phoenix meeting and the re-introduction of James Potter into my life.

The home if you can even call it that as it held very little furnishings. The walls were dark and gloomy. With some of the looks of the men, this felt more like a mafia meeting that I read so much about in my school days. There are no chairs to sit on leaving you to conjure your own. However there was plenty of food and refreshment provided.

Looking around I take note of whose who. Surprisingly there are more of the younger generation and very few older ones. But then again with the way the status quo is maybe I shouldn't be all that surprised. I sigh as notice James Potter and Sirius Black along with their friends in attendance. Just lovely.

"Ahh good everyone made it. First off all I want to say thank you all for coming. As you have all surely noticed that there have been attacks on prominent light families in the recent weeks." I find myself scowling at his words. This was not what I was expecting when I accepted his invite. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we can offer some kind of assistance to these families in need?"

No where in his speech does he address the months of attacks against muggle-borns and their families. It's as if these so called attacks didn't matter until a magical family became a target. As he continues to speak I get the impression that his main concern is protecting magical families.

"What about asking the Goblins for help? With their numbers we could easily put down these Death Eaters." Someone from the back says.

"Those bloody beasts?! I never heard such an idiotic idea in my life!" exclaimed professor McGonagall. I didn't even notice her arrival. "They will never have a wand, not while I'm standing!"

Oh of all the narrow mindedness. With attitudes such as that no wonder Magical Britain is in such a state.

"Now Minerva lets illustrate some patience with our young guest," the headmaster kindly reprimands.

And then Sirius Black reminds me of his presence. "I know Malfoy and Dolohov are death eaters. I say we just set traps and take them out."

"Sirius, my boy, this is not the time nor the place for personal grudges. We have to give them a chance to see the errors of their ways. It is our very duty as light wizards and witches to afford them a second chance."

"But professor you have to see reason here! You cannot ask us not to properly defend ourselves!" Sirius passionately shouted.

"No, I will not stand by and allow us to lower our morals by killing our fellow wizards. We will be no better than this dark lord that is leading them astray if we begin using the unforgiveables." Piercing the room with a hard glare, "And my decision is final."

He continues the meeting not really getting much done in my opinion. And I wonder why I agreed to come. I mean really he's telling us if we have to defend ourselves to just stun these masks terrorist. The meeting ends not to my liking. Looking around once more I see James Potter heading my way. I really should have brought Sev.

"Lily it's great to see you again," said James. With a condescending smirk on his face, "Last I heard you where working as a researcher. How's that working out for you?"

That little shit. "Well James I don't know where you got your information from but I am a Charms Apprentice and have been for last three months."

James drops his smirk, frowning, "You don't have to lie to me Lily. You don't need to try to impress me." Of all of the things he says that one takes the cake. Impress him indeed.

"James Potter for your information I am neither lying nor trying to impress you. Now I have more important things to do than standing here wasting with time on the likes of you."

"Lily?" I hear professor McGonagall call my name. She will never know how indebted I am to her at this moment.

Turning to face her and clearly turning my back on James, "yes professor?"

"Lily, can we please talk. I want to clear the air between us and our last meeting has been bothering me all this time."

I bite my tongue from saying what I really want right now. I just slowly nod to her. I follow her to a private room so we may speak. Like the rest of the house the room is sparsely furnished. I watch as she closes the door and put up a privacy charm.

The professor looks at me with sad eyes as she noticed the seating arrangement. Not really wanting to be close to her I chose the only chair in the room, leaving her to sit on the couch alone.

"Lily, I spent a lot of time thinking over what you said. Unfortunately your words were true and I was not ready to admit that something like that could happen to my star pupil. I've been brought up Magical and I have never known anything else so for me blood status have always been there and I never questioned it. I know that you don't want to hear this and maybe you're right I should have been more honest to your parents and you on what your chances were for finding a fulfilling career. I'm just an old woman set in my ways but it's time I changed my thinking. It's why I decided to join Albus's movement."

Hearing her words, really listening to what she's saying, I find the rock that has been setting on my chest begin to lift. I never imagined I would hear her apologize. I rush over to her side and hug her. Leaning back I smile at her for first time since that day I finally feel like things will be ok.

"Oh Lass I have missed you so much."

Chapter 3, Bella

Bella POV

Bellatrix Black is the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. She has always been the jewel of the family with her intelligence and looks. Her curly jet black hair, violet eyes, and full lips have caught the attention of many men and a few women too. Some have murmured that she has to be part Veela. Mind you no one in their right mind would utter such a slander in hearing range of any member of House Black.

Coming from such a noble family with both wealth and prestige however has put her under the scrutiny of all the families with eligible heirs. And once she came of age she underwent a fertility test that all marriageable daughters of noble houses do. No one wants to marry a girl that is not strong enough to bare children or worse not being able to carry a child at all. Once the girl undergoes the test it is up to the Lord of the House to make the results available at the Ministry so other Lords may approach on behalf of their heir accordingly. Lord Black however decided to withhold the information until now. Since her test results were made public a month ago marriage offers come almost daily now.

But like a shrewd businessman her father has refused each and every contract offer. Her two younger sisters command attention too but not like Bella. She knew that her father was waiting for a higher price or a better political connection. However he could not accept any contract without the approval of the current Lord Black. And if you thought she was the apple of her father's eye, it was nothing compared to how her Uncle Orion, the current Lord Black, adored her.

To Orion, Bella could do no wrong. She was the epitome of what a Black was beautiful, charming, intelligent, and bowing to no one, a true Black. But most of all she always put family first. Even when Sirius went to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin she stood by him against the members of her family and Slytherin both. Of course she only did that for her youngest sister Narcissa who adores her older cousin Siri as she was apt to call him. Ever since she could remember, her sister Cissy would follow their cousin Sirius around like a lost puppy. Her first word was Siri for crying out loud. So yes she protected the little shit but only because of her sister.

Of course she wished she hadn't. She really should have just allowed the older years put him in his place Heir Black or not. As Sirius was enjoying the joys of Black protection from everyone in Slytherin, his youngest cousin Narcissa was not so lucky. James Potter made it his mission to torment Cissy any chance he got and Sirius allowed it to happen just because she was Slytherin.

Of course Cissy always forgave Sirius. He either claimed to not know about the "pranks" or that everyone got "pranked" not just her and surely not as much as she claimed. I made sure I was around Cissy when I could and if I could not than our other sister Andromeda was.

Now my younger sister Andromeda landed in Ravenclaw. I knew even as a young child that she would end up there. Andy is a powerhouse of knowledge but Slytherin enough to hide it from most of the family.

Andy was a year behind me and one ahead of Sirius. Not knowing how the family would take the sorting we dreaded the letter we knew was bound to come. The next day when the letter came we held our breaths as we read it. The shock came when Mother sent a letter stating she was exceedingly proud of Andromeda for being so Slytherin. A plan worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. To end up somewhere unexpected. And subtle enough to pick a house that would not draw any attention like Gryffindor. I could feel the tension seep out of me.

I never asked and she never said but getting into Ravenclaw was never a doubt, her sorting was the shortest in the history of sorting. I don't think she even had a rebuttal set before the hat announced Ravenclaw.

HD HD HD

Oh how I wish for the millionth time I was born a male. I have to sit prettily and say nothing about this unwanted marriage contract my father is determined to have. By agreeing to this I am sparing my sisters from being forced into being cattle, herded off to the highest bidder. For that is exactly what this is, a branding.

My sister Andromeda and I have it worse. We do not find the opposite sex appealing. I remember the first time I felt heat pulling in my belly as I heard other girls describe it. I was in my last year at Hogwarts and I saw her. She had red hair and the most beautiful jade eyes. I didn't think eyes that green could ever be found in humans. At first I was appalled not because she was muggle-born or a Gryffindor, but because she was a girl. How could I never have known this about myself? How could I never notice this important fact?

It's because of this that we are so close. We keep each other secrets.

Yet, my sister, Andy, and I can never act on our feeling. To do so could see us disowned with our family magic stripped leaving us no better than a squib. Or given as pleasure slaves to other houses to ensure the bloodlines continue if there are no heirs available. This punishment is worse than death.

To be a pleasure slave would mean no freedom ever. You will be called on by any males in that house to pleasure them. You dare not refuse. You are not allowed clothing not even around guests. Once, I was invited to dinner with Heir Rowle, his family had such a slave. She looked gaunt and sad. As we all set for dinner she slid under the table and serviced the Lord while we ate our meal. I could see the disgust hidden in my father's eyes. I knew we would not be accepting that marriage contract for my hand or any of my sisters hands in marriage either.

To have a slave was a sign of your power among the dark families. I see it as a grotesque practice that does not belong in our noble heritage.

This was also when I overheard my uncle tell my cousin Sirius, the current Heir Black that his behavior was disgusting. We had just returned from having dinner with House Rowle. As the Black Heir Sirius was expected to attend as part of head of the family's duties that meant my uncle attended as well. At the dinner my cousin leered at the poor girl. Dropping silverware to steal glances under the table. Hinting that his wick needed wetting. Basically causing a spectacle of himself and disgracing House Black.

"Sirius if you do not curb your behavior and start behaving as an Heir of House Black should than you will leave me no choice but make your brother Regulus my heir."

"You cannot mean that Father!"

"I mean it and I will tell you another thing. If Bella was male she would be my heir not you or your cowardly brother. She carries herself as a true Black Heir should. Always putting her family before her needs unlike you," Uncle Orion shouted.

"But Father, surely you do not mean that."

"Yes I do. It's one thing to have your wick wetted at school by those undesirables however it is NOT ACCEPTABLE TO DO SO INFRONT OF LADIES!"

"I didn't mean anything by it Father, it was just harmless fun."

"It's thinking like this that gets you in trouble."

"I will be sure to apologies to Bella when I see her." I am sure he only said this to appease Lord Black.

"Sirius, if Lord Rowle allowed you to lay with that filth and she became pregnant with your seed I would be required by House Law to take in that filthy spawn. The only reason you don't have children now is because I saw fit to do my Lordly duties by you and terminate each and every pregnancy that Dumbledore informed me about." Wait what? "You are no longer a child and I cannot keep cleaning up your messes."

I knew Sirius had a reputation. I had heard the rumors when we were in school but I had no idea how true they were. If either of my sisters had heard those rumors they would have confronted the girl calling her a liar or after the Black fortune. In their eyes Sirius will always be Siri. As much as I do not like him I knew I would never tell a soul what I heard especially not my darling sisters that adore him. I would never break their hearts that way. I would never take him away from them.

Sounding contrite for the first time, "I'm sorry Father, your right. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Now get out of my sight!."

I hurriedly hide around the corner as Sirius stomps past.

HD HD HD

It has always been common practice for the pure blood males of both dark and light houses to sleep with the muggle borns while in school. It was seen as harmless and even if one of the girls found themselves in the family way, it was always taken care of hush-hush. I always assumed that the girls opted to have the pregnancy terminated.

At one time I was absolutely sure professor McGonagall was not aware of what was going on right under her nose. But that theory was soundly put to rest with the Malfoy Heir. Molly Prewitt was telling my Ravenclaw sister Andromeda about how McGonagall instructed the muggle born girls of her house what happened to unwanted pregnancies by the male heirs. According to that girl, McGonagall had marched a muggle born girl right to the headmaster's office to have Lord Malfoy terminate the pregnancy. Once standing in front of the said Lord, he preformed the spell identifying the unborn child as belonging to his house. If the tip of his wand glowed blue than it was positive and if shined red it was a negative that the unborn child was of his blood. However due to House Magics, only the Lord of the House can terminate any unborn child that belonged to the house. This way unwanted heirs were kept from cropping up and trying to take a share of the family fortune. The other benefit to this spell was preventing a daughter from hiding a pregnancy. No one else can try to terminate the life of an unborn child not even the muggle born mother herself. If she or anyone but the current Lord did than it is an automatic death sentence. The only exception is for a healer to terminate the pregnancy in order to save the life of the mother but even then permission from the Lord is needed.

It is why I despise McGonagall, a woman who allowed this practice in her own house. How can a woman that mold and develop young minds day after day year after year allow this to happen to the very young women she sworn to protect. I heard some of the muggle borns talk about her grand speech that she gives upon first meeting them and their parents. Promising to treat them as if they were her very own child. What a load of poppy cock.

The moment a boy would even begin to sniff around a magically raised girl he would be met with a harsh beating for even thinking about treating a noble girl like that. And McGonagall herself would lead the beating.

Not only does she not help those in her care she does not tell them what awaits them once they finish their schooling.

No muggle-born ever receives a decent pay unless they are lucky enough to start up their own business. Like that Tonks kid did a few years ago. But he makes most of his money running scams. I have seen his advertisements stating that he helps his fellow muggle borns bring their cases up to the Ministry. How he is taking a stance for Muggle-born rights. It is a well-known fact that the Ministry do not entertain muggle-borns in the legal system unless it's to arrest them.

Even though no one admits to skimming the pay of muggle-borns it is a well-known practice by all employers no matter Dark, Grey, or Light. And those are the ones lucky enough to find jobs.

Most of the girls end up working as prostitutes. If they are lucky they will only have to service four to five regulars to survive.

Most of the male muggle borns are imprisoned for not paying taxes and without a job how could they? And who is there to represent them at their hearing you ask, well none other than that Tonks kid. No pure blood would even consider representing them. To do so would mean loosing all of their other clients. So what does Tonks do, he has another scam and takes advantage of his own people. And really what can the muggle-borms do? They need proper representation before the courts even think about listening to them and if they do get it they have no rights under the current law. If they have any money left after the Ministry cleans them out, Tonks takes the rest. What a jerk. And who could they tell their plight to? Who will listen?

As for Tonks, he's very smart about keeping what he's doing hush-hush. He does not live with magicals, he lives in muggle London and somehow he befriended my idiot loose lips cousin Sirius. I heard Sirius telling Andy about him one day. About how grand his Manor is. How he came from a noble upbringing and the wealth he has was from old family money. What a load of bull. I saw right through that one. I bet Ted Tonks only bothered that idiot to learn about how the legal system worked. That one right there is nothing but a con-artist and my cousin fell for it, hook and all.

Sirius was also telling Andy that the attacks on muggle-borns forced Tonks to close down his floo network so he cannot be tracked that way. He apparites to and from work everyday from different locations.

It is a little known fact that a small hand full of the male muggle borns turn tricks of some of the questionable sort. Siruis showed me once in his pensive. I became sick and closed my eyes to avoid watching the memory further.

The very rare few are able to leave the country and for this I cannot blame them.

And their parents entrusted the adults of Hogwarts to keep their children safe. Only if they knew what really awaited their precious child. I don't think they would send them off to this unknown world, no I don't believe it at all.

HD HD HD

Bella found herself yet once again sitting through another boring dinner with the Lestrange heir, Rodolphus. She has no love for him and knows her father and his are in talks for a marriage contract between the two. She pretends to listen to him drone on about the changes that are on the horizon. And wouldn't it be grand for her to be part of said movement.

He claims to be the leader of the youth group that is following and spreading the words and teachings of his Lord. As before when pressed on his Lord's name, he smiles and tells her she will meet him in due time. Bella has never been one to follow anyone's lead so she doubts she will find this lord very interesting. As it is she doesn't find Rodolphus particularly bright and if he's the leader for their youth group she does not want to be part of it.

Mercifully dinner has ended and she can escape his attentions for now.

"Bellatrix as always it has been my greatest honor by having dinner with you. When may I meet you again?"

Trying to weasel my way out of having to see him too soon. "Heir Lestrange, I do not wish to take you away from your important work with the movement."

"Non sense Bella, I will always make time for you. And how many times have I told you please call me Rod."

Resisting the urge to hex him for being too familiar with me, I reply as my upbringing demands, "It would be improper of me to be so familiar with you without a signed contract between our familes Heir Lestrange."

He chuckles darkly, "It is truly only a matter of time. Just a matter of time my dear Bella".

HD HD HD

Unknown POV

A man dressed in black robes of the finest material is seated at the head of the dinner table at The Lestrange Manor. Among those seated with him are up and coming leaders destined to soon take over the seats of power of their respective families. Carefully chosen for their wealth and power they will have.

He has many followers, most of them the most vicious life has to offer. However brute strength is not all that is needed to rise up as King. No, intelligence and charisma were needed too and not just with him, no his closest followers, his inner circle need to have it as well.

"Congratulations Rod you have truly earned the right to wear my mark," said the charismatic gentleman as he raised his glass in toast. He has the beginnings of salt and pepper at the edge of his temples lending him to be closer to his fifties. He has a strong jaw line and one can see the beginnings of dimples as he smiles pleased. But what is the most commanding feature are his eyes, his blood red eyes…..

HD HD HD

"Bella, I have accepted the marriage contract between you and Heir Lestrange on your behalf yesterday," Said Uncle Orion. I see Sirius standing behind Uncle Orion smirking at me. Oh how I wish to wipe that smile right off his face preferably with the bottom of my shoe.

Even seething inside I still give the proper response, "As long as it pleases you my Lord." Tilting my head a little, but not bowing as we Blacks do not bow not even to other Blacks, to show my acquiescence of his decision. He favors me with a smile pleased with my answer and behavior.

I pray for a miracle to remove me from this hell.

Her prayers would soon be answer in the most unexpected ways.

Chapter 5

Hermione POV

I open the door to the Library and my heart plummets. Nothing, he's gone. We made enough runic tablets for two jumps. One set to get to this time. The second was to jump in the past together. There I would create more to jump forward again after helping Harry set up House Draconis. We were supposed to find my ancestor and somehow convince him to help us set things in motion. Then I would jump forward alone to 1980. This cannot be happening!

"Hey, you there, halt!" Not bothering to look or answer I fall onto plan B, run for it. I don't dare try to appariate even with the wards down I am sure Mad-Eye still has a way to track magical signatures if nothing else. Knowing the Ministry and all its escape routes I make it outside quickly. I slow down and try to blend in with surrounding crowd.

I know I still have a tail, if I can't loose who ever it is I will have to chance appariating anyway. Right when I think I am either going to have to apparaite or risk getting caught a thought comes to me.

Are there any house elves in House Draconis? "Any elf of House Draconis come to me." I whisper out. _POP_ My head snaps towards the sound, a house elf heard me. It worked maybe this guy will be more like Dobby.

Oh I really hate myself for what I'm about to do but I refuse to fail before I even had a chance. "I order you by family magic to take me to Castle Greystroke."

There is a brief surprise in the elf's eyes but he does as I command. And we pop away before anyone notices.

At once we appear in a beautiful vestibule. It's then I notice that I am under scrutiny by the elf.

"Who are you to be calling Striker?"

"I am Lady Hermione Morgana Draconis. Where is Lord Draconis?"

"I do not know a Lady Drake. I know all the Drakes. I do not remember yous ever. Even if yous magic feels like Masters." Oh this one is more like Kreacher than Dobby, oh boy.

"Striker, I am sure this all can be explained once I speak with Lord Draconis. Now where is he?"

"Shortly before yous called to me I felt Lord Drake's Magic simply disappear." He grumps out.

"What do you mean? Is he dead? How can that be? That makes no sense."

"I'm not sure Lady Drake." He wrings his little hands together, first sign that he was distressed.

I am not certain but I think I had something to do with it. Did my jump mess up the time line in this dimension? Will everything be the same? Shit Shit Shit.

HD HD HD

During the month I have been here I tried to find out what I could from the Family Library. It held every single book that Harry and I stole. He did it! I guess this means he's my great something grandfather. But he didn't leave me any clues either, very perplexing.

"Lady Drake, yous must take the heritage test with The People and claim Head of Family. It's the only way." Striker has been an absolute godsend. Without his help I would be lost. I had assumed that I would get the help of my father and his knowledge to help put a stop of the so-called Light and Dark.

"Alright Striker, please take me to The People." The people turn out to be none other than goblins. Oh joy!

Walking up to the first available teller, "I am here for an Inheritance test, Sir."

"Hmmm." He stares at me a moment, but I knew better than to look away or appear nervous. These little fuckers caused me no end of grief after we broke into Lestranges vault during the war. To help pay for the damages they confiscated every single property that my parents owned. They even took their home in Australia. If that wasn't enough they even took any property of anyone related to my parents. And the so-called Minister allowed it. The Minister claimed we could not afford another war. We could not win against the Goblins.

I wonder if they are still rude. "Follow me human." I guess that answers that.

Following the Goblin to a spacious office, I don't wait, I seat myself. I know it's considered rude but honestly I don't care for them. In the first war they did not help anyone just watched. But that was not the case in the second war. No those little turn coat bastards played both sides ensuring that the war lasted well beyond than it needed. They profited very well.

"Are you prepared to pay the cost of the test?" he sneered.

Having looked up the rates before coming I know I brought more than enough just in case I had to pay upfront. I kept my answer a simple, "Yes."

"That will be five galleons, human."

I don't look away as I pull my hidden pouch out and toss it on the table between us. He takes the pouch opening it he makes sure the amount is there. Taking the test and proving myself, I received my Head of House ring.

With a scoff, "will you like to go down to your vault?"

I'm really getting the feeling the little bastard does not like me. "Yes," I scoffed back at him.

We take that demon cart down to my vault, making me wish to destroy their bank again.

Using my new key I open the vault. I look around at all the wealth. I make a note to move it all out of here soon. My magic flares up, what in the world. There is a dais in the back of the vault with a book sitting on it. Stepping close my magic flares more. Entranced, I cannot help but reach for it. The cover is non descriptive opening it the pages are blank. I wonder, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whisper. Words appear, Harry! This confirms it, he made it safe in the past. I pocket it to look over later.

HD HD HD

After all was said and done I learned that I was rich, the owner of a castle by the name of GreyStroke, and had in my possession such rare books that not even the Unspeakables have copies of. But with every good side there is also a bad side. By accepting the title I announced my existence to the Ministry. By accepting the ring I activated and accepted the two outstanding marriage contracts between active House Black and what was presumed in-active House Evans. Somehow the contracts were dormant until I became the Head of my House. I guess Harry was not sure about the year, so he had the contracts written with my exact birth name. Clever. By doing that he made sure no one would know about the contracts until it was too late.

It seems that House Evans was never extinct. Knowing only one Evans around it has to be Lily and I am beyond creeped out. After all, with Harry as my ancestor that means I am going to marry my own great grandmother. That is just wrong on so many levels.

According to the contract between House Draconis and House Black: Any male heirs from this union will solely belong to House Draconis while any and all females produced in the following five generations will belong to the House Black. The only exception would be if House Black had no male heirs, than one male of that generation with Black blood from House Draconis would become the Black Heir.

This I assume is to help provide the House with a good stock of eligible heirs for the future. As well in keeping sole control of House Draconis in Draconis hands.

Once a woman marries a man regardless of if he is of lesser nobility he will have sole control of all her assets. The moment a woman marries a man she forfeits all of her properties, money, and titles. She becomes nothing but a pretty figurehead.

Meaning that if my granddaughter marries someone from a different house and produce a female child that child will belong to House Black. House Black will swear fealty to House Draconis for the total of five generations. House Black will gain the protection of all of House Draconis offers. Failure to uphold any of this means death of both heads of Houses along with any heirs. Without a Head of House to declare a new heir the House will fall into limbo. Leaving only the death of both Houses as the out come.

The contract with House Evans is no better. It's even worse. An heir must be produced for House Evans within three years of marriage. If no heir is produced in that time then the all of House Draconis Family Magic and assets will pass to the House Evans.

The only good things about those damn contracts are the names of my intendeds. With this move I land a significant blow to both the Dark and Light. But still what in the hell was Harry thinking?

HD HD HD

Well Harry was not thinking because it was not he who set everything in motion. My father is the one who left the journal in the vault. It was his account of everything that happened. Finding out how Harry died was devastating. I can't help but wonder if it was my fault. If I left him in our old dimension would he still be alive.

I read and reread about Ron's betrayal. That was the one thing I could not get over and was finding impossible to believe. Apparently my father must have known I would have a hard time with it so he left a trunk with all of his memories of Ron's interrogation. I knew Unspeakables can be brutal in their interrogations but my father made every last interrogation I read or even seen seem like a fluff production.

He took Ron's tongue because he was tired of the lies and half-truths. He kept him alive but in stasis on one of the nearby smaller islands. So he would have unlimited access to Ron.

With what he knew from Ron, the journals of Albus, and the Black Journal, that one I didn't know about, my father determined the best blow would be to take out key pieces from the chessboard. By marrying Bellatrix I prevent Tom from gaining his right hand and enforcer. I also keep all of the Blacks out of his control. That means their wealth and power are not at his disposal but mine.

Yet his best play was the marriage contract between Lily and me. This alone will cause so many plans to fall apart for Albus that I need not do too much to get him out of the way. No, the real threat is Alastor Moody, with his sleeper agent creation. I'm concerned about if he made more and if so will I be able to spot one. As paranoid as he was when I knew him it's a safe bet that he did. My father expressed similar concerns too.

I also need to have any blocks on my magic removed. There is a common misconception that removing a block will make one stronger. This is not true you will not become stronger. No a block just blocks a specific ability. So if you were a metamorphmagus that ability would be blocked. This is also a very time consuming process. Because of the abilities that are unblocked it lends to the misconception that a person gained more power level.

I need all of my abilities available so I can make a strong showing at the Wizengamot. I have a few months before I need to present myself before the Wizengamot to claim my seats.

HD HD HD

Today is the gathering of the Wizengamot. I will need to present myself and claim my seat.

I feel so weird using the public entrance to the Ministry. The place is just as dark and dreary in this time too it seems.

"Name and reason for being here?" a little mouse of a man stops me short of the Chambers. I guess some things never change.

"Head of House Draconis here to claim my seat." He looks me over and with derision he asks, "Wand."

With that one action of his, I know how I am going to play this. "And who the hell are you to touch the wand of the oldest House in existence?" I watch his face loose all color at my proclamation.

And just as I predicted I went unmolested the rest of the way into the Wizengamot Chambers.

Pushing open the doors I can tell the meeting is under way, tsk tsk.

"Who the hell let you in here missy?" a napoleon looking man asks me. And with that I have the attention of the entire chambers, perfect.

Pointing my wand at my throat, I cast a sonorous charm. "I am Lady Hermione Morgana Draconis, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Draconis, First of all houses created. So I say, so mote it be." A bright light surrounds the chamber and remains what I assume is my chair, Lord Black's chair, and another Lord's chair. The first two was expected the last was not, interesting.

"Now just wait, you cannot come in the middle of the session and claim a seat!" Another voice yelled out followed by murmurs of agreement.

"That's really not my problem but if you want I can very well enact the Ministry Charter to settle this." The Charter is a brilliant contract that my father helped create. No one of the Ministry may evict the founding seven families. There is another Charter, a fake one that was drawn up to try to discredit the original but it needed the signature of all of the original people that signed the first contract. And I bet these fools either don't know that little tib bit or they are not aware of the first contract to begin with. The Ministry is screwed.

"Well, go ahead invoke it," the same voice yells.

Raising my right hand where my Head of House ring lay, "I Lady Hermione Morgana Draconis of the first House invoke my right to claim my seat and be part of the governing body as per the written contract between the Ministry and the founding seven."

"Your right is granted Lady Draconis Head of House of Draconis." A deep voice announces comes from everywhere. Well fuck me side ways. I was so not expecting that. And neither was anyone else if you go by the stunned looks.

A flustered woman stood up addressing the chamber, "well I am not sure about the rest of you but I think this matter has been closed." I hear just a few grumbling and strangely nothing from Lord Black or the other gentleman whose chair is also lit.

"Yes well, it is with a great honor that I welcome you Lady Draconis." The Minister acquiesced.

I take note of all I can as I take my seat. The moment I sit, the glow from all three chairs fade.

A nice elderly woman requests, "With the joining of Lady Draconis, I move that we allow the House announcements to be repeated for Lady Draconis."

"Very well if there are no objections." With none coming fourth the announcements begin.

I note that not only are male Heirs announced but that also females with high fertility results as well. How barbaric. Next are the new marriage contracts. At this point it becomes clear this was not done to help me. It was done to see if I was open to any contracts allowing someone else, male that is, the opportunity to take control of my House.

"I Lord Lestrange of House Lestrange announce the marriage contract between Heir Rodolphus Lestrange and" nothing comes out. He tries again but again he cannot continue. Flustered he tries once more and when the same thing happens a murderous look comes upon his face and he takes his seat. Whispers are abounding with his performance. I can hear snippets of conversations. Apparently Lord Lestrange announcement from earlier was voided and rumors were taking off.

Next Lord Black stands but he soon pales. I think I know what the problem is and I smile devilishly. Oh I was so not expecting this. Unlike Lord Lestrange, Lord Black has a look of complete and utter horror. Oh he knows. The whispers are no longer whispers as people speculate what's happening.

I stand and I don't think anyone was really expecting me. "I would like to announce by my claiming my seat, two out standing contracts have been activated. The first is between House Draconis and House Black. The second, between House Draconis and Re-activaed House Evans of the Founding Seven."

At this Lord Black reluctantly stands back up, "Confirmed." With that he stiffly sits back down.

I sit back and watch the by-plays of everyone from this revelation.

HDHDHD

Bella POV

"THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKING BITCH!" I hear the screams of my Uncle. He arrived mere moments ago and pulled my father into father's office with the doors closed. In his rage he must have forgotten to set the silencing charms.

Turning on my heels I strode off to find my incompetent cousin Sirius. Whatever has my Uncle in the rage had to have happen at the Wizengamot and Sirius was there.

I don't have to go far it seems he was waiting for me.

"Hello Cousin, what is it you need hmmm? Could you want to know what happened at the Wizengamot today?" he oozes out.

"No, dear Cousin I am on my way to speak with Andy." I move as if to continue on my way and he steps in my way preventing me from leaving. He leans into my space and causally touches a strand of my hair.

"Oh but I think you will want to hear about today's session sweet Cousin of mine," he said.

"Any business I need to hear about the Wizengamot will be told to me by either Uncle or my future husband." By saying this I hoped he would step back but instead he seems to come closure yet. This is not the bumbling fool I've known all my life. This is a jackal.

"You know Black motto about strange women…" he does not finish but lets the meaning drift in the air between us. Feeling fear for the first time crawl up my spin as the threat hangs.

I keep my composer, how did they find out I like women. I never allowed myself to act on such desires and I know Andy would never betray me. I sneer at him, "You seem to have forgotten about my upcoming marriage Cousin. So what strange woman are you referring to and you better be careful about whom you're insinuating is one of these strange freaks."

"Dear sweet Bella." he lifts the strand that he's been touching to his nose and sniffs it. His eyes flash orange a moment. What the fuck, he cannot be a werewolf. I know he hangs out with one but the full moon was last night and he was here at dinner ordered by Uncle in preparation for the Wizengamot. "I can smell your fear Cousin and I cannot wait until your precious Lord you hide behind lets me have you. Because after today's session he will have no choice but to give you to me as a pleasure slave dear sweet cousin."

I have had enough of this cowering piece of shit threatening me. I pull out one of many of the Black poisoned knives; pressing it against the part he values most. "Lets get some things clear here dear perverted cousin. You seem to have forgotten your place in this family. You may very well be the Heir but I am the true Black favored by Family Magic above all. You think you can come into my home and threaten me? You're a fool. I will sooner cut you up into little tiny pieces and feed you to that werewolf friend you seem to love so much before you even think of trying to force me to your bed. Your not even worthy of licking the dragon shit off my heels."

I can see the hatred in his eyes. "You will want to re-think that Dear Cousin once you here what happened today." He looks down towards the knife and back up at me as if to tell me to remove my knife from his privates.

"Then bloody tell me Sirius, and stop with the creep show." If he expects me to move my knife it will either be a cold day in hell or Uncle will need to rescue him. "I am not moving my knife, you better hurry up or it would be a shame to slip on _accident_."

"Alright, but Bella I will not forget this." And that fear is back. Not at his words but the tone he says them. I always wondered if he was a bit more affected by the black blood than the rest of us. "Today Uncle announced your upcoming marriage with Lestrange as expected. However, before the next part of the session could begin it was interrupted spectacularly." A playfulness fills his eyes, I know this look it means I am about to hate the next part. "It was the new Lady Draconis to claim her seat. For months there has been speculation on what happened to Lord Draconis. No one has seen him at work at the Ministry. I know someone that works with him and he told me that Lord Draconis has not reported to work in months. He simply just disappeared than out of no where this woman shows up claiming to be the Head of the House."

"What does this have to do with me Sirius? My arm grows tired cousin so do be mindful and stop dragging this on."

"At first I assumed as everyone else nothing. But than the announcements were made once more for her benefit." I guess he really is slow but than what he says next shows the true intelligence he's been hiding. "Which I suspect was really to see what her marriage status was. Everyone knows about the vast riches and resources House Draconis has." I press the tip of my knife harder against him to get him back on track. "Anyway when it was Lord Lestrange's turn he could not speak out your name or our House name. And when Father's turn came he could not even speak."

"That makes no sense the only way for that to happen is if the contract was voided. I know our fathers wanted this contract so we didn't void it. What are you leaving out?"

He chuckles gleefully instead of answering.

"I grow tired of games you cuss," this time I make sure he knows how tired of his games I truly am. I flick my right hand, I know he is expecting my wand to shoot out to my hand but instead another knife comes out. I love knives it makes things much more personal. I use this one to press against his throat. "Talk," I growl out.

"She, that is Lady Draconis, stood up right after that and announced the Marriage between her house and ours. I believed the contract fell to me and I was not unhappy with the prospect."

"Again this does not explain what happened to my contract with Heir Lestrange.

"Honestly I don't know Bella."

"Then tell me why you insinuated that I was lover of women."

"I was just having a tease I swear," he quickly responds.

"Sirius you really are trying my patience. Try again and this time… Make. Me. Believe."

"Okay, okay, okay." He quickly stutters out, "I went to the look up the contracts myself since I am the Heir of House Black. The reason why your contract to Lestrange was voided is because there is another contract for you. An ancient contract created according to the dates on it during the founding of the first seven houses. It's between you and Lady Draconis."

"I. Do. Not. Believe. You." I whisper and I see real fear in his eyes.

"As Heir of House Black I swear upon my magic what I say is true Bella. I saw it with my own eyes. It had your name and hers as if a great seer was there for its creation."

I am stunned. I try to comprehend what this means. So the little asshole doesn't know about me and he hopes that both Uncle and Father will allow him to have me to cure me of any sick perversions they perceive in me that will allow this contract to take place.

Uncle Orion's voice startles me, "Bella, let your foolish cousin go." I wonder how long he was standing there. I slowly withdraw both of my knives and step away from Sirius. I don't dare turn my back on him. Not after that display with his eyes. Until I know for certain where I stand in the family after this little revelation I don't dare give Sirius the opportunity.

Still keeping my eyes on Sirius I take a few steps back mindful to keep my back to the wall. This allows me to see my Uncle as well.

"Bella, there has been a problem," Uncle starts out calmly. "As Sirius just tactlessly told you, you are indeed in a contract that was made at the founding of our house." So this was all a setup to see my reaction and he was standing here far longer than I thought. He looks upon me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry my dear but to go against this would mean our deaths and that of our house."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I will not and cannot be made into a slave. If they try to break this contract they die.

I look fully at Sirius; his entire being is shaking with rage. I have never seen him look so vicious but his glare is not upon me but his Father. In a low voice Sirius asks, "So this means we let this un-natural bitch live and sully our good name. Is this what you're telling me Father?"

"You will do well to remember your place boy," snapped Uncle. I expected more but for some reason Uncle does nothing. What else happened in that session?

"Or what old man? Didn't think I caught what that glow on your chair meant did you?"

What in the hell is Sirius talking about and why is Uncle letting him get away with it?

"Oh mums the word now is it Father?" he taunts. "Maybe I should tell little sweet Bella what it means hmm?"

"Sirius at the moment you may be the Black Heir but if you keep on with this behavior I will ensure that you will not only not be the Heir but also disowned." Uncle threatens. "Now get out of my sight."

Sirius continues to glare at Uncle. For a moment I think he will draw his wand. The tension is so thick I do not dare to move. He never drops his eyes, just turns and storms out of the parlor.

"I'm sorry about that my dear," Uncle says in his politician voice. "I tried everything I could but this contract is ironclad."

"How is it that we are now just hearing about it? I thought that any contracts made would have voided out new ones. So how did a contract written so long ago go unnoticed L…." I cannot say his title what the hell. But he's the Lord of the House. I try to utter it again, and again nothing. I look to him in confusion not understanding what was happening.

He sighs, "Bella after the session I confronted Lady Draconis and due to things I was not aware of she stripped me of my Lordship and Head of House status. She left Sirius as Heir but I fear with his recent behavior it will only be a matter of time before she strips him of his title as well."

Why is he telling me so much? "Do you know how this contract was concealed for so long without anyone's knowledge?"

"I don't know Bella."

We are interrupted with the joining of my Father, Cygnus. "You told her this much you might as well tell her the rest of it."

Uncle's look of startlement is too well played. So this too will be another chess game I must play. What are they after? First Sirius and now Father, what is Uncle looking for?

"Enough with the games. I am a Black and we do not play games with each other, so say plainly what you want of me," And with that my Uncles smiles. So this was nothing but a test.

"My dear it's true you must go to this unnatural vermin but you can still control the outcome. Win her trust and ensure that you are her sole council. And I will advise you as I always have."

HD HD HD

"Potter for the last time I do not want to go out with you!" Lily hisses out before slamming the door behind her as she walks out of the café.

I'm stuck working along side Potter and Lupin courtesy of Headmaster Dumbledore. Our current task was finding any charms that would allow as an early warning system for when the Death Eaters strike. He, the Headmaster that is, claimed that Potter and Lupin were the brightest when it came to thinking up unorthodox ways to apply magic and with my charms work I could cement whatever they think up into a more workable solution. So far Potter has just taken this time to try to get into my pants.

I tried everything short of cursing him to get him to stay focused on the task. The jerk claimed that once I agreed to date him he could get back to being focused on our war efforts. People's lives are at stake here and yet he still see's this all as a great adventure.

Speaking with the Headmaster proved to only unnerve me. He would only say things like, "Ahh young love. You cannot fault the heart. In these dark times it gladdens me to see love on the horizon. Or my favorite, it is rare to see such devotion in someone so young, my dear girl. You must really hold on to it."

Looking up I see that I am standing in front of the home I share with Severus. With both of our earnings we decided to get a bigger place, at least one that offered two bedrooms. Yes, he had free lodging but even he hated that he had no real separation from work and home. Secretly I think he wants his own lab to have a free run without the potions master looking over his shoulder.

Walking in I was not expecting any fan fair and certainly not Severus sneering at a post owl.

"If you continue to being annoying I will simply use you for my next potion." I am not sure if he is talking to me or the owl. The owl ruffles his feathers and gives an indignant hoot. So the owl then.

Chuckling softly, "Severus how many times have I told you that you have to be nice to any guest we have."

Turning to me he smiles, "We do not have guests. And no matter what you say Lily owls are pests not guests. The letter he's carrying I suspect is for you since he won't let me take it from him."

The owl lifts his leg to me as if to agree with Sev. Caressing his plumage before taking the offered letter. "Now why would I be receiving something from the Ministry," I murmur under my breath.

"Well open it foolish girl and find out," Sev startles me as he whispers in my ear.

"AHHH!" he only chuckles as I let out a scream. I playfully swat at him. "I hate you Severus Tobias Snape! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I do not see how this is called sneaking when I am in the same room as you foolish girl." He grins at me. "Now open it I want to know what's in there too."

Opening the letter, I think we both got the biggest shock of our lives.

I'm getting married and there is nothing I can do about it.


End file.
